A variety of stabilisers for polymeric moulding compositions and moulding compositions provided therewith have been described in the literature. The stabilisers are intended to maintain the inherent positive properties of the polymeric moulding compositions at a continued high level even under external influences that may adversely affect the property profile of the polymers. Especially when polymers are used in the exterior sector, stabilisation against damage by light is an important aspect for long-term usability of the corresponding moulded bodies. Such moulded bodies can be, for example, sheets of thermoplastic plastics, such as, for example, polycarbonates, which are used inter alia in the form of solid sheets, multi-wall sheets, twin-wall sheets, corrugated sheets, profiles, corresponding multi-layer systems or further forms. However, not only is it important that the moulded bodies should continue to exhibit attractive optical properties even after weathering, the mechanical properties of the moulded bodies must at the same time be maintained at a high level in order that their structural integrity or stability can be ensured in the long term even in the case of adverse environmental conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,450 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,783 describe in this connection specific copolyester blends with UV absorbers, which are used inter alia in the production of protective layers for thermoformed articles having good surface properties as well as good physical properties.
US 2002/0083641 discloses the stabilisation of thin polyolefin, polyester or polyamide layers against damage by light, oxygen, heat and aggressive chemicals using hydroxyphenyltriazines.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,632,864 describes thermoplastic polymers provided with UV absorbers of the benzotriazole type. The use of such polymers for the extrusion of sheets having good surface quality and good UV protection is additionally disclosed.
WO 02/34826 discloses thermoplastic plastics provided with UV absorbers of the benzotriazole and triazine type, as well as products made therefrom. When extruded, in particular in the case of prolonged continuous processing, the plastics exhibit a good surface quality and constant protection against UV radiation.
DE 19739797 describes mixtures of different triazine compounds for use as stabilisers for organic materials, in particular surface coatings, against damage by light, heat and oxygen.
EP-A-1 308 084 discloses mixtures of compounds of the 2,4-bis-(4-phenylphenyl)-6-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine class with further selected UV absorbers for stabilising organic materials against damage by light, heat and oxygen.
It is also known to use 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-ethylhexyl)oxy]phenyl-4,6-di(4-phenyl)phenyl-1,3,5-triazine (CAS No. 204583-39-1) as a UV absorber, as is described in EP 1308084.